


Cross-Examination (L x Light drabbles)

by soupcow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Note - Freeform, M/M, kinda blackrom if youre homestuck, sad boys, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcow/pseuds/soupcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light already knew that L could have been the man to end Kira had he not let his emotions get in the way.</p>
<p>Collection of drabbles that lead to nowhere but a dead L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Examination (L x Light drabbles)

A pair of deep-set eyes longed for sleep. The skin around his fingernails was bleeding and the cold handcuff bit into his wrist. In the muted light of the city below seeping through the curtains, he watched dust swirl through the air; he watched the pale skin of his companion move with each breath. Yagami Light—brilliant, cold, calculating, and not necessarily evil, although he was curiously dark for a person named _Light_.

            L twisted the cuff around his arm and quietly considered the reason he couldn’t look away. Light’s sleeping body shifted, briefly tugging on the chain that bound the two together, and his eyes fluttered open. He squinted, accustoming himself to the dim glow of the room. As he looked up to meet the dark eyes that so insistently stared him down, L finally drew up the initiative to glance away.

            “These handcuffs are getting pretty uncomfortable, don’t you think?” Light laughed, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning ever-so-slightly forward. His eyes gleamed.

            “Then why don’t we get ourselves a pair of silk ones? I hear they feel sexy.” L ran his thumb across his lower lip, the trace of a smile threatening to break through his façade. “I think we have enough to deal with without you complaining.”

            Light’s breath whistled through his teeth as he laughed again, and he went silent for what felt like ages. When he spoke, he looked up, forcing L to meet his gaze again. “Ryuuzaki, I’ve never seen you sleep, and I’m always taking all the blankets—“

            “I’m positive I can do without.”

            “How can we expect our star detective to perform at one-hundred percent when you’re so sleep deprived we may as well just assume you’re hallucinating half the time?” Light’s voice had darkened, and L could sense the challenge buried within the lighthearted banter. “You may end up dragging the rest of us down.”

 

            The twisted edge of his smile told L there was no easy way out. Light was a clever bastard. Eyes darting around the room, he considered the five percent suspicion mounted on Yagami’s shoulders. Hypothetically, was Light desperate enough to continue killing people while less than two feet from the most accomplished detective in the world? Was that possible? L’s eyes locked onto Light’s still form, a silhouette against the wall. Without knowing exactly how Kira commits these murders, he knew there wasn’t any way to exactly predict—

            L bit down on his thumb. No one would win this game until it was over. Breathing in, he leaned towards the other man. “You're right. We can’t have that, then, can we?” He searched Light’s face for any hint of expression, but he was completely unreadable, as always.

            _Nine percent suspicious,_ L thought, pulling his knees away from his chest and pushing most of the blankets to the other side of the bed. He moved to slide under the thin bedsheet when Light’s cold hand reached out to stop him.

            “We’ll share, Ryuuzaki. We’re friends, right?” Light didn’t smile. He looked rather grim, in fact. “You said so yourself.” And when L had settled in, the other boy was so close he could feel the heat off his back. He couldn’t help but feel slightly repulsed by this human contact, but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to. He even couldn’t find the mental footholds to consider this fresh development in the tangled mess of his thoughts; they ran wild, and even still sleep was not among them. This feeling was not trust—he would never _trust_ Yagami Light. Then again, L didn’t think he had the patience to truly detest him either.

            _Ten percent._ He adjusted the shackle on his wrist.

            L did not sleep. He only watched the shadows dance along the walls until dawn eventually claimed the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own the cover art. If you happen to know the artist, please send me a link so I can credit their amazing work!)
> 
> ive recently gotten into death note again. the last time i watched the series was in 2011, and back then i was solidly team L. these days, though, i have to admit im more of a Light kind of girl.
> 
> even though my favorite character will always be Misa.
> 
> either way, the relationship between L and Light has always fascinated me. and if i were to say the rain scene during episode 25 didnt completely destroy my heart and make me hardcore ship those two cunning bastards, id be lying.


End file.
